Hannah-119
Project GLADIUS|servicenumber = S-119}} Hannah-119, '''also known as '''CODENAME:POLO, was a Spartan-II supersoldier from Project GLADIUS. She was also part of Fireteam Beta Three, making the team officially multi-branch. Biography Early Life Hannah XXX had a fairly nice childhood, being known in her family as "shy and awkward". She was often bullied by her older brother, unfortuantly, who was very extraverted in nature. However, Office of Naval Intelligence agents kidnapped her and replaced her with a flash-clone when she was six. This flash clone would later die. Project GLADIUS Although she was cut from the SPARTAN-II Program, she was transferred to Project GLADIUS and was trained for the rest of her childhood. Hannah showed particular potential in knife combat, while also being great at automatic weapons. She was equipped with Mark-IV armor after she finally received her augmentations. Deployment Not much is known about Hannah's first deployment, other than that it was against the Insurrection and that the deployment was on . She witnessed Randy and Thorne get killed by a rocket launcher, boosting the morale of the opposite side. They were forced to fall back. Operation: THRONE Hannah was part of the highly classified Operation THRONE during 2538, where UNSC forces boarded a CCS-class Covenant ship and began wreaking havoc. Hannah had brought in the bomb to destroy the ship as soon as the other UNSC soldiers began to fall back. As the soldiers did, she activated the bomb and jumped out the ship's hangar before it exploded. The mission was a success, but many forces were lost to Covenant forces inside the ship. New Mombasa When Earth, Hannah's home planet, was invaded by the Covenant, Hannah was furious, despite remembering next to nothing about her homeworld. Hannah ended up trying to evacuate as many people as she could stopping one of them to ask if she had any children. The woman replied yes, but one, Hannah, had died due to a fatal illness. Hannah ended up taking off her helmet, and the woman, Hannah's mother, was confused. However, a sniper jackal shot through Christy XXX's head before she could say anything. Hannah finally put her helmet back on and defended those who were to be evacuated with the rest of her team, finally getting some closure. Jess-007 then rendezvoused with Fireteam Beta Three, where they would fend off numerous other Covenant forces, up until they had to evacuate. 'Mark VI MJOLNIR' Hannah received the Mark VI five days after New Mombasa was attacked. She prized it greatly and did not change its color pattern. Post-War The Insurrection Hannah stayed on Earth for a long time, but was sent to Persia IX and fought against a violent Insurrection, and she gained respect for Micheal Tassur during this time and the rest of her team noticed that she seemed to be having psychological issues lately. Fireteam Beta Three was sent to their next mission with their new recruit, a Spartan-IV, and after having a stand-off with a group of Insurrectionists who were taunting her, killed them all with her bare hands, despite being ordered to stand down. ONI finally realized that Hannah's mental state was severely damaged, and she went through therapy and finally was mentally "healed". She was immediately redeployed back the Fireteam Beta Three and seemed to have lost much of her personality. The Created Crisis When the Created Crisis began, Hannah and Fireteam Beta Three went into hiding on Shield World 0673. However, after the end of the conflict, she and her team came out of hiding and returned to the UNSC. 'Generation-2 MJOLNIR' Hannah was given her Gen-2 armor, along with the rest of her team. She was the only one on her team not impressed by the armor. Installation 06 After coming out of hiding, Hannah and Fireteam Beta Three, alongside numerous other UNSC forces, were deployed to Installation 06 immediately, on a joint operation with the Swords Of Sanghelios, as a Created Remnant was on the Installation. This battle lasted for four days, until a flood outbreak occurred, forcing Hannah and the rest of her team to rely on the help of 16807 Remorseful Patience, the monitor of Installation 06. Fear During the battle of Installation 06, she and Fireteam Beta Three tracked down a Proto-Gravemind and fought against it and it's monsters. They, however, were not the ones to destroy it, instead, a Sword Scarab found the Proto-Gravemind and sent a wave of plasma at the monstrosity. While the Proto-Gravemind was defeated, the flood still roamed around the Installation. Sanctification of Pain and the Perseus Arm During Operation: BLOCKADE, Fireteam Beta Three was sent to help destroy the Covenant battlecruiser, the Affliction of Leadership. However, during the battle, the ship jumped into slipstream space, and it arrived at a world at the edge of the Orion arm, where this Covenant Remnant was constructing a covenant dreadnought using a former Forerunner shipyard, which was close to being completed. While Spartan-IV Abbad Reiken and the others of Fireteam Tigrus tried to disable the station, Hannah, her team and Fireteam Violent snuck onboard, preparing to rig the main engines to blow if it attempted to take off. When it was found out that Fireteam Tigrus had been taken captive and brought onto the vessel, the teams had to change plans and prepared to launch a rescue, right as the ship had made a jump into the Perseus Arm. Miscalculating, Beta Three and Violent went for the main prison hold first, while Tigrus was in fact being held on the bridge. The team found nothing but a group of angry brutes inside of the hold, and during the fight Hannah would nearly get her arm crushed by a gravity hammer. The team would be forced to retreat from the prison, and the team would begin to plan for a taking of the bridge. Luckily enough, Fireteam Tigrus would have escaped from their imprisonment on the bridge and had begun causing chaos, and by the time Beta Three and Violent had made it to the bridge, many of the xenos were killed and Tigrus had taken control of the bridge. Unfortunately, the entirety of the logs had been wiped, and the three teams were trapped on the Pain for some time, being forced to whittle down the crew of the covenant vessel for the next year before gaining complete control of it. For three more years Hannah and the other spartans would maintain the Pain while patrolling the space around the planet they had jumped to. Finally, in 2562, the ship picked up a signal from the edge of the system, this signal being a corvette from the same covenant remnant as the one that had built the Pain. After a few days of approach, Hannah and Abbad boarded the small yet advanced corvette and killed all of it's jiralhanae crew. While Abbad had been attacked by Jay-I425 (who had been tortured to near-death), Hannah managed to copy the ships slipspace logs and captains log, allowing them to possibly return to the Orion Arm. Personality Hannah was often quiet, but was hardly shy. She would talk to someone if she needed to, and would often make sarcastic remarks about their current mission. She had a lot of resentment for ONI, due to them kidnapping her. However, after her incident on Persia IX, she seemed to lose the ability to speak, using brief hand gestures for communication. Category:IE Spartans Category:Spartan-IIs